clockworksagafandomcom-20200213-history
Ammunition
The one thing that has allowed crossbows to keep pace with the raw power of rifles is their versatility. New types of ammo give the standard crossbow new uses that a rifle or pistol couldn't hope to match. Buckshot: Modern buckshot is specifically designed to avoid explosion. Because of this, it's more expensive. Buckshot is required to use the 15 foot cone attack of a blunderbuss Bolt, Acid: An acid bolt has a small glass section underneath the head of the bolt which shatters upon impact, dealing 1D4 acid damage to the target. It does not deal splash damage. Bolt, Alcehmists Acid: The upgraded version of an acid bolt has a small bulb of glass further down from the head. Upon impact, the bulb shatters, throwing acid everywhere. The bolt deals an additional 1D4 acid damage, plus 1D4 acid damage to everybody in a 5 foot radius of the target. The next round the target takes 1D4 further acid damage unless he makes a DC15 reflex save, or takes a full round action to negate it. Due to the awkward nature of the bolt, firing it takes a -2 penalty to hit. Bolt, Alchemists Fire: The upgraded version of a fire bolt has a small bulb of glass further down from the head. Upon impact, the bulb shatters, throwing fire everywhere. The bolt deals an additional 1D4 fire damage, plus 1D4 fire damage to everybody in a 5 foot radius of the target. The next round the target takes 1D4 further fire damage unless he makes a DC15 reflex save, or takes a full round action to negate it. Due to the awkward nature of the bolt, firing it takes a -2 penalty to hit. Bolt, Combat Medic: This has a tip that is a hollow metal point. Just behind the point is padding. When the bolt strikes a target the pressure causes the vial to compress, forcing the liquid inside the tube to inject into the target. At the base of the bolt near the fletching is a stopper which can be removed to allow any liquid to be poured in side. The padding causes the bolt to only deal nonlethal damage, but if a potion is poured into bolt, the target hit is injected with the potion. Against a friendly target this is a touch attack. Bolt, Drow Poison: Anybody struck by a drow poison bolt must make a dc13 fortitude save or become affected by drow poison. Those using drow poison bolts do not risk poisoning themselves. Because of the strange tip though, double the range penalties for firing past base range. Bolt, Dye: The dye bolt is tipped with a small bulb. It deals no damage, but on a successful touch attack the target is marked with a colored dye appropriate for the bolt, covering roughly a square foot of space. Bolt, Fire: A fire bolt has a small glass section underneath the head of the bolt which shatters upon impact, dealing 1D4 fire damage to the target. It does not deal splash damage. Bolt, Holy Water: The holy water bolt has a small bulb of glass further down from the head. Upon impact, the bulb shatters, throwing holy water everywhere in a 5 foot radius in the same way as if you had thrown the vial.Due to the awkward nature of the bolt, firing it takes a -2 penalty to hit. Bolt, Slow Burn: Behind the tip of the bolt is a small recepticle which, upon being exposed to air, bursts into flame. On the turn after you strike a target with a slow burn bolt, the bolt bursts into flame dealing 1D6 points of fire damage to the target. This fire can ignite flammable objects. Bolt, Smoke: Smoke bolts deal no damage, but on a successful touch attack it fills a 5 foot radius around the target. All in the area must make a dc13 fortitude save or become nauseated for 2 rounds. Bolt, Tripping: The tip of this bolt widens and flattens as it flys through the air. If the bolt hits, make a trip attempt with a +2 to trip. If it succeeds the target falls prone, if it fails it can not make a trip attempt against you in return.